The present invention relates generally to a hand truck, and more specificaly to a hand truck having power control means for raising and lowering the load, and further having stabilizing carriage means which may be selectively utilized, as desired, along with winch means for assisting in moving the hand truck in response to the requirements of the individual operations.
In addition to the features described above, brake means are provided or resisting free rotation and otherwise controlling the rotation of the screw shaft which raises and lowers the laod frame carrying the load bearing flange. Thus, with the load in elevated position, it is possible to retain the load in its desired elevation without fear of having the load drop in response to gravity induced forces operating on the screw shaft causing rotation thereof.
In the past, various powered hand trucks have been employed with telescopically engaged frame members to permit raising and lowering a flange load bearing bed. Also, means have been provided for supplying battery power to these structures. The present device provides a substantial degree of stability during operation inasmuch as castor means are provided both forwardly and rearwardly of the main wheels in order to stabilize the device underload, and also to permit ease of maneuvering the load in tightly confined quarters.
It is a common feature of hand trucks that they become tilted both forwardly and rearwardly during use. For battery powered units, it is desirable to reduce if not eliminate any risk of spillage of battery fluids, such as sulfuric acid, from the battery due to tilting. In order to compensate for this tilting motion, battery supporting cradle means which may be, if desired, providing having upper trunnions which swingably support the cradle in generally upright position in response to tilting of the hand truck.